


Jack x Sam Drabbles

by ShipperWriter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Colonel Samantha Carter - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, General Jack O'Neill - Freeform, Jack x Sam, Samantha Carter - Freeform, season 8 onward, sg-1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperWriter/pseuds/ShipperWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of drabbles and one shots based off prompts from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Marry Me."

“Marry me.”

Carter looked up at the silver haired officer that had just entered her lab. Either her hearing was starting to go or General Jack O'Neill just said the two words she never imagined him saying. "Sir?"

"Look, if the locals insist on dealing with a husband and wife, then we'll give them a husband and wife."

"Sir, it's really not--"

"Carter, it's fine. Besides, I never get out in the field anymore. It'll be fun!"

"I'm sure that Daniel and I can manage."

Jack sighed. "I have no doubt that Danny will make some alien girl very happy one of these days. Again. But honestly, you two can't pass for a married couple."

"Really?" Sam replied defensively, crossing her arms. "And we can?"

Jack shrugged. It was more like a half twitch, half shrug, but it was close. "Sure."

Carter closed her eyes. "Let me ask you something. And be honest. Is the only reason that you're jumping at this opportunity because you miss coming through the Gate? Or is there something else?"

"No," he quickly replied.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Sir."

"Carter."

"Did General Landry even give you authorization for this mission?"

Jack gave her a wide eyed look. It resembled a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Not exactly."

The lightbulb finally went off. "You're jealous," she finally replied in realization.

Jack pursed his lips.

“With all due respect, that is one of the most childish reasons I can think of.” She finally broke down and gave him a small smile. “Cute, but still childish.”

His eyes lifted, as did his lips. “You think I’m cute?”

“That’s a discussion for another time. Sir.”

He groaned. "Worth a shot."

"Maybe next time. Oh, and by the way?" she added, rising from her seat with a file folder in hand, "The next time you ask me to marry you, I expect a ring."

The incredulous yet contemplative look on Jack's face was worth it.


	2. "Do You Want Me To Leave?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set post-"Continuum". Sam is the commander of the Hammond and Jack is still "the man" at Homeworld Security.

“Do you want me to leave?”

Jack shook his head with a blank stare. His muttered "No" had come out sounding more like a question, and it was earning him a surprised glare from her.

This morning was _not_  going according to plan at all. He had started his vacation early, which had allowed him to sleep in for the first time in longer than he could remember. He was still in a ragged old Air Force shirt and an extra baggy pair of flannel sleeping pants when he had heard that all-too familiar whine of the Asgard transporter.

He knew there was only one person who would be transporting into his house at 0930 in the morning. In fact, there was only one person who had approval to beam directly inside.

_Crap._

But when she dropped her duffel and smiled at him, he stood in the hallway with an empty coffee cup and an expression on his face that was normally reserved for life-changing events.

Ergo, his wife asked if she should leave.

Jack sighed. "No, no. I just ... wasn't expecting company."

She gave him another look.

"Yet."

"I can see that," Sam replied wryly, eyes roaming across the Chinese takeout boxes on the countertop as she stepped past him into the kitchen. She sighed, then picked up a garbage can and started tossing them away.

"That fried rice was from last night!"

"Then you should've eaten it last night," Sam retorted, wiping off the table with the sleeve of her green jumpsuit. "Seriously, you're a three star general and you still can't keep your house clean."

"The rest of the house is clean," Jack argued. "Except the bathroom."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "That's all?"

"Well, in my defense, you did get here two days early."

She crossed her arms and glanced around the townhouse. "I don't think two days would've been enough time to clean, anyway." With one last look at the kitchen, she closed her eyes and dropped her arms. "I just wanna enjoy this vacation, Jack. I don't wanna clean."

"Well, it's a good thing we're not staying home then."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

Jack just smiled. "I'll tell you. Right after coffee."


End file.
